tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Vimanavatthu1.10
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Vimanavatthu >> Vimanavatthu1.10 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 1.10 SESAMUM-GIFT MANSION (10) (Tila-dakkhina-vimana) The Bhagava(Lord Buddha) was staying at Savatthi, In Jetavana in Anathapindika's park. At that time in Rajagaha a certain woman who was with child washed some sesame and dried it in the sun because she wanted to drink a little sesame oil. Her life-span had now come to its end, and she was destined to die that very day, and her accumulated deeds were conducive to (rebirth in) hell. Now the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , while surveying the earth at the time of dawn, saw her with the divine-eye and thought; "This woman dying today may be reborn in hell ; now then, let me by accepting sesame as alms cause her to reach heaven". In but a few moments he went from Savatthi to Rajagaha, and as he walked for alms through Rajagaha he came to the door of her house. The woman saw the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) and, filled with joy and happiness, rose suddenly, clasped her hands, and seeing nothing else fit to give, she washed her hands and feet and making a heap of some sesame seeds, cupped both her hands and filling the hollow of them she placed a handful of the sesame in the Bhagava(Lord Buddha)'s bowl. The Bhagava(Lord Buddha), in compassion for her, said, "be you happy," and went on his way. That night in the time towards dawn, the woman died and was reborn in the realm of the Thirty-three(heaven) in a twelve-yojana golden Mansion. The venerable Elder Monk Maha Moggallana on a deva(angel)-tour, as described above came across her and asked her: 1 You who stand with surpassing beauty, devata(angel), are making all quarters(directions) radiant like the healing star. 2 Because of what is your beauty such? Because of what do you prosper here and there arise whenever are those delights that are dear to your heart? 3 I ask you, devi(angel) of great majesty, what merit did you perform when you were bound a human being? Because of what is your brilliant majesty thus and your beauty illumines all the quarters(directions)?" 4 That devata(angel), delighted at being questioned by Moggallana, when asked the question explained of what deed this was the result. 5 "when in former birth I was born a human being among men in the world of men , I saw the Awakened One(Buddha) without defilements serene in mind, without confusion. 6 Meeting him, having joy, I gave a gift with my own hands, without desire-a gift of honour of sesame –to the Awakened One(Buddha) who was worthy of a gift of honour. 7 Because of this is my beauty such, because of this do I prosper here and there arise whatever are those delights that are dear to my heart. 8 I make known to you, monk of great majesty, what merit I performed when I was born a human being. Because of this is my brilliant majesty, Thus and my beauty illumines all the quarters(directions).